


Movie Night

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Or Is he?, Prowl is Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl's logic is making it very difficult for Jazz to find a reason to make the tactician go with him to the Ark's movie night. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 livejournal prowlxjaxx community anniversary challenge.

"Movie night?"

Prime's Second in Command looked up from his work with a frown, warily meeting the TIC's gaze. 

"Yeah! It'll be fun, the whole crew is excited about it and there are already many suggestions about the title 'o the movie." The saboteur said enthusiastically standing in front of the tactician's desk, servos on his hips. 

Prowl hummed thoughtfully, leaning back into his chair with a pensive look.

"Who will be attending this event? Only mechs off shift will be allowed. We can not let our guard down Jazz." 

Jazz pouted sightly. "Aww come on Prowler. This ain't a party. Mechs need the time ta relax and be in each other's company. Plus Spike tells me that it's a perfect way ta integrate."

"You just want to watch the new action movies."

Jazz grinned unrepentantly. 

Sighing, Prowl knew he would not win this. He found it slightly strange that his friend had come to ask for his permission when Prime had already given the green light. 

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter Jazz. Just try to keep the crew from committing some sort of ruckus, they are very adept that finding ways, even when the event they participate in requires silence."

His part said, the tactician straightened and continued working on his datapads. 

Jazz frowned at the SIC. 

"Well, Ah was asking ya cause' Ah wanted ya ta go with me."

Pausing again, the tactician dealt him a confused look. 

"It is required to go with someone to sit for hours ignoring said mech in order to watch the thousands of irrelevant images on a screen in complete silence and stillness?"

Jazz had nothing to say to that. 

"Um.. no.. but." Damn Prowl and his logic! Putting it that way it truly sounded like a waste of time. Still, movie night on the base with this crew was definitely _not_ as Prowl described it. And he really wanted the object of his affections to go with him.

"Look, movie nights are mostly all of us criticizing or commenting on the movie. We all talk ta each other. Oh and the mechs in the back don't really watch the movie. If ya catch my drift." He finished with a leery smirk. 

The tactician stared. 

"If you're going to talk during the movie, one will miss half the dialogue and won't be able to observe details and the ambient the movie creates will be lost. It would be best for everyone to watch the movie and after it is finished comment on it. And if the mechs at the back participate in other activities other than watching the movie, then why do they go in the first place?"

Again, Jazz had no response. 

"… It's fun ta watch with everyone! We eat energon goodies, place bets on how the movie is going to end, if it's a horror movie who dies first, and if we watch a comedy it's away funnier ta laugh in a group." He offered, now feeling his arguments wouldn't help to convince the tactician to accompany him.

"One can eat energon goodies at anytime, and placing such bets is morbid Jazz. I do not see why predicting who dies first is funny. As to laughing in groups, I can only imagine the chaos and want no part of that."

The saboteur wanted to hit something. 

"How about if Ah tell ya, it would really really _really_ mean a lot ta me if ya went with me?" 

Prowl sighed, getting up and gathering a couple of datapads to take to Prime for his signature. 

"Forgive me Jazz, but it does not appeal." He said heading toward the door, palming the control for them to open. 

"But..." He started, stepping out. He looked over his shoulder at the pouting saboteur with a sly smirk. "If you like sitting at the back, we can just watch a movie together in my quarters."

With that, Prowl continued on his way smirking, the doors closing to hide the dumfounded expression on the saboteur's faceplates. 

Pfft, and bots thought _he_ was the oblivious one. 


End file.
